Life as We know it
by Monyetta
Summary: Carmen was always a loner having no friends until her and her mom moves. They move to Forks, Washington where Carmen makes friends with Bella, Edward, and Eleazar. When meeting them she had a feeling they were hiding a secret that must be very dark.
1. Chapter 1

Life as we know it I was just moving in town with my mother.

My name is Carmen Denali and I just turned 16.

The town we were moving in was Forks, Washington.

I didn't know why we had to move, since my mom wouldn't say.

I kept asking her about dad but she just said if he calls don't answer.

I was getting terrified at that.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

* * *

"Mom, why did we leave without Dad" I asked.

"Well...I might as well tell you anyway" mom said.

"Tell me what" I asked.

"That your dad would hit me when I did something wrong" mom said.

"Why would he do that" I asked.

"Because he would be too stressed and when I would ask him what's wrong he would hit me" mom said.

I would never thought that dad would do that to mom. He always seemed happy.

Now thinking about it I would always hear an argument between them.

Also mom would be in brusies but she would say she had fallen down the stairs.

"Is that why we have to leave" I asked.

"Yes" mom said.

"Where will we live" I asked.

"I know a doctor that has enough rooms for us to live at" mom said.

"What is he like" I asked.

"Well his name is Carlisle Cullen his wife is Esme Cullen. They have 4 adopted kids named Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. The family is really nice" mom said.

"Will they like me" I said.

"They will love you because you are special" mom said.

"Thanks mom" I said.

Mom and I had to take a bus to the Cullens.

Their house was three story, so mom wasn't kidding about the space.

"Wow" was all I could said.

"Told you so" mom said.

Getting off the bus there was a petite woman with carmel hair.

"Hi, you must be Kate and Carmen" the woman said.

"Yes and you are" I said.

"Oh sorry I'm Esme" Esme said.

"The kids are inside" Esme said.

"Oh okay" I said.

Walking in the house there were two blonds and the other two had black hair.

"Hi I'm Alice" Alice said.

Looking at alice she seems to be close to my height.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend. Over there is Rosalie and Emmett they're dating" Alice said.

"Hey I'm Carmen" I said.

"Hey" they all said.

"Let me show you your room" Alice said.

"Okay" I said following Alice.

My room was on the right on the far side. It had a queen size bed with a walk-in closet and flat screen tv.

"You can decorate it more when we go shopping" Alice said.

After that, Alice had left me alone in my bedroom.

I was going to miss my dad but this is my new home.

_**HOME.**_

I really liked the sound of it, I have a new home.

This is just the beginning or just the end for me.

* * *

**This almost took all day to write this so here's Chapter 2 tomorrow I will have Chapter 3 posted.**

**Make sure to Review!**

**I have a question to ask you: When should Kate meets Garret and how, if you have an answer please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Kate's POV)

**Sorry for the other chapter it was meant to say Chapter Two instead of Chapter One.**

* * *

"Esme thank you for letting us stay" I said.

"Your Welcome but I would love to know why did you leave" Esme asked.

"I left because my husband James was an abuser and he was close to hurt Carmen next and I couldn't let that happen to her" I said.

"Oh my god I didn't know, you have nothing to worry about you'll be protected here" Esme said.

"Thanks, so can you show me where my room is" I asked.

"Yeah it's the one that is by Carmen's room" Esme said.

Walking inside I saw the kids but not Carmen.

"Where's Carmen" I asked.

"She's upstairs in her bedroom" Alice said.

"Thanks" I said.

Walking into Carmen's room I saw that she was asleep so I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

I decided to go to sleep too since me and Carmen had a long day.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Today was going to be Carmen's first day of being a junior at high school.

I took a nice warm shower and wore a blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and brown heels.

Going downstairs I saw that Esme was making breakfast and Carlisle drink coffee.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning Kate" Esme and Carlisle said.

"Today I was thinking of doing a job search" I said.

"Why not work for me as my assistant" Carlisle said.

"When can I start" I asked.

"You can start today" Carlisle said.

I'm so happy that I have a job this will be my first job ever.

"I don't know how I will ever pay you back Carlisle" I said.

"You won't have to worry about that" Carlisle said.

Before leaving with Carlisle I told Esme to tell Carmen that I said 'I love You' to her.

I just hope that he will never find me and Carmen.

I never want to go to that dark hole again.

I am in gratitude to the Cullen's for taking me and Carmen in.

I'm glad that I am not the person I was once before.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**(Carmen's POV)**

**I wanng give out thanks to my only follower: Pirateluvur!**

* * *

Waking up I took a shower and then got dressed in a pink and black botique shirt, a lace vest, and blue jeans.

I putted my hair in a pontytail. then brushed my teeth and made my bed.

Opening the door I could smell breakfast getting cooked.

"Goodmorning" Esme said.

"Morning" I said.

"Do you know where my mom is" I asked.

"She's at work with Carlisle" Esme said.

"What's her job" I asked.

"She's a assistant for Carlisle" Esme said.

"Also she told me to tell you that she 'loves you'" Esme said.

"Oh okay" I said sitting down on the stool.

I ate a egg/sausage breakfast burrito and some orange juice_**. (It' really good you should try it!)**_

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice finally came downstairs.

"Are you ready Carmen" Alice asked.

"Yes, let me go get my backpack" I said.

Once I grabbed my backpack we all got into Emmett's Jeep and made it to school.

The School I was going to was Forks High School.

When getting out of the car, everybody was staring at me.

"Why are people staring at me" I asked.

"It's because your the new girl" Emmett said.

"Oh, can you guys show me where the office is" I asked.

"I can" Alice said.

The person at the desk was Mrs. Cobb, she was very nice.

My schedule was:

_**1st: English 2nd: Art 3rd: Math 4th: Social Studies Lunch 6th: Gym 7th: Biology**_

It was nice to know that most of them had a class with me.

My first class class was English and that was with Rosalie. Rosalie and I sat right by each other at a table.

Just then a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes came in the room.

"Who's that" I asked.

"Oh that's Edward Mason he's the hottest guy ever, he's dating his fiancee Bella Swan" Rosalie said.

One Edward sat down he sat in the back.

The classes went quicker than that and it was finally Lunch.

Alice and I had our trays in our hands then we heard Emmett voice.

"Carmen, Alice, over here" Emmett yelling.

When Emmett did that everybody in the cafeteria stared at us.

"Thanks Emmett" I said.

"No Problem" Carmen said.

Then Edward came walking in with a brunette which I guess was Bella and a boy with black hair came in.

"Who's the boy with the black hair" I asked."That's Eleazar Mason he's Edward's brother and our cousin" Alice said.

"You guys are related" I said.

"Yeah" they all said.

"Ohh it's seems like Carmen has a crush on Eleazar" Emmett said.

**"SHUT UP"** I said.

"Finally, just one more class and then I can go home" I thought.

Thinking this was going to be great it got worser because Eleazar was in it too.

I had to sit by him because there was only one seat and it was by him.

Listening to the teacher talk, the bell finally rung to the end the day.

I rushed through the halls to get home quicker.

In the jeep I got an unknown text message from someone that said:

_**Scroll Down**_

_**Trust me this will put a smile on your face, make your day, or help you**_

_**Every night, someone thinks about you before they go to sleep,**_

_**At least fifteen people in this world loves you.**_

_**The only reason someone would ever hate you is because they want to be just like you**_

_**There are at least two people in this world that would die for you**_

_**You mean the world to someone.**_

_**Someone that you don't even know exists loves you.**_

_**When you make the biggest mistake ever, something good comes from it.**_

_**When you think the world has turned its back on you, take a look.**_

_**Always remember the compliments you've received**_

_**Forget the rude remarks**_

_**So if you are a loving friend, send this to everyone on your list including the person that sent it to you.**_

_**Tonight at midnight your true love will realize they like you.**_

_**Something good will happen to you between 12 in the morning and four o'clock pm tomorrow, it could be anywhere.**_

_**Get ready for the biggest shock in your life**_

_**If you break this chain YOU will be cursed with relationship problems for the next ten years.**_

So I send this too all my new unknown friends I made.

I couldn't believe someone sent that because that made me smiled.

I just hope it's true.

I would love to know if Eleazar did like me back.

If I could _dream._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

_**I want to give thanks to Jyoti for reviewing on this story and my other stories.**_

* * *

I felt like I'm going to have the greatest luck today.

This was going to be my day, I was going to talk to Eleazar today.

Today I was wearing a pink turtle couture vest and dark blue skinny jeans.

I wore my red converse, multi row stretch braclet, my blue/red friendship braclet and my bird necklace.

"Someone's happy today" my mom said.

"I'm going to talk to my crush today" I said.

"So who's your crush" my mom asked.

"A boy named Eleazar Mason" I said while blushing.

Before leaving out of my room with my backpack I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a sideway pontytail.

I grabbed myself a granola bar to meet Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice outside.

For some reason they are always ready before me, which is weird.

Anyway, once they saw me we went into the garage.

Alica and Jasper got in her Yellow Porsche.

I went with Rosale and Emmett in his Jeep.

Getting out of the Jeep, me and Rosalie went off to English.

All we had to do in English was a free write and that was very easy for me.

In Art I finally met Bella and Edward, they were really nice and we became fast friends.

For art I draw my old home I had in California, it was a two-story house with a nice shade of blue.

I was so nervous for Math.

I was going to talk to him, I only hope nothing bad happens.

Finally Eleazar came in and sat by me.

"Hey Eleazar" I said.

"Hi Carmen" Eleazar said.

"Umm Carmen I have something to ask you" Eleazar said.

"Yeah me too, but you can go first" I said.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow" Eleazar said.

"Where" I asked.

"The Movies" Eleazar said.

"Sure I would love to" I said.

I couldn't believe it,he asked me out on a date. I am so excited, I so can't wait for tomorrow.

This is such a dream come true, this couldn't go any better.

* * *

_**I won't be able to publish the next chapter tomorrow because I'm going to be busy and also won't publish on August 20th because I have a school thing on that day that's from**__** 4-8 pm.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_**Sorry but this is not an update since I'm going to be busy working on my different stories that I was working on.**_

_**I always won't update on Tuesday because of my school thing and it ends at 8 but I'm not sure when I will be able to work on the new chapter since I'm going to be home before it hits 8 o'clock.**_

_**I will be working on it today to have it published tomorrow but if I don't have it published tomorrow then it was because I had forgot to.**_

_**~~Monyetta**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Six_**

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

* * *

In Social Studies, Jasper was making such remarks that the teacher was saying.

Because of that Alice and I couldn't stop laughing at that.

At lunch I was eating with Eleazar, Edward and Bella, it was so nice talking to them.

Bella is the daughter of Charlie Swan who's the chief of Police.

Edward and Eleazar parents is Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Mason.

I learned that Edward is great at playing the piano.

Once Lunch was done I went right to Gym.

Lucky I had Gym with Bella because we both hated it.

Every time when Bella would be close to fall on her face I was there to help her.

Emmett couldn't stop laughing so me and Bella hit him behind his head.

"Hey what was that for" Emmett said.

After hitting Emmett, Bella and I high-fived each other.

Then the bell rang so that means I get to see Eleazar again.

Walking out the girls locker room I saw Eleazar waiting for me.

Eleazar had walked me to my locker and then we went to class together.

I felt happy that I had met Eleazar.

It felt like it was Destiny like it was for Edward and Bella.

I just can't wait for my date with Eleazar tomorrow.

That got me thinking, I didn't have an outfit picked out.

Just then I felt my phone vibrating, it was a text message from Alice.

It said "Yay, we can go shopping for your outfit"

That made me rolled my eyes at that, it's so Alice that it made me think that she must be able to see the future.

"What" Eleazar asking.

"It's just Alice" I said while showing my phone to Eleazar.

"Yeah that's Alice" Eleazar said while laughing.

After that it was the end of the day which means shopping.

It took about 2 hours of shopping with Alice, all I know I'm never shopping with Alice again.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

"I can't believe the day went that quick" I said.

"Yeah me too"

"Now let's get you ready for your date" Alice said.

The outfit Alice picked out was a Blue Belle Top, Slim-fit Jeans, Boho Boots and Cinder Charm Braclets.

Also she had my hair in curly waves.

"Okay there, your ready for your date" Alice said.

The movie Eleazar and I was going to see "The Haunted House".

At the movies we just ordered a large popcorn and pop.

When the movie was over I just couldn't stop laughing.

I really enjoyed the date that I couldn't wait for Eleazar and I second date.

* * *

_**Sorry it isn't long but this is the best I can do.**_

_**Next I'm going to try to update on "People Like Us" because I haven't had the chance.**_

_**In Two more days I have my school thing so I'm reminding you that I won't be able to update on that day.**_

_**Also REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry but this is not a new chapter.**_

_**It's another Author's Note (PLEASE READ)**_

_**I won't be able to update for the next day or so.**_

_**Just yesterday after I got back from my high school orientation.**_

_**I had a serious headache, leg pain and a really bad stomach ache.**_

_**My arm still hurts a little bit.**_

_**Since school starts on September 3 which is a full day for me it will be harder to update.**_

_**When I do start having homework it will make it harder because I will have homework mostly every day so when that does happen Please Stay with me with this.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seven**

**Carmen's POV**

**Please read my note at the end of this chapter it is really *Important*. Also sorry for the Short Chapter it will be longer in the next one.**

* * *

Coming home from my date, Alice was the first one to talk to me.

"So how did the date go" Alice asked.

"It went really great, I think there may even be a second date" I said.

"Oh that's really great" Alice said.

By the following week I went on my second date with Eleazar.

At that time, Eleazar and I had started holding hands.

I noticed how cold his hands is and thought something was seriously up.

I decided the next day that I was going to do some research.

For some reason there is something up with the Mason's that they are not telling me.

* * *

_**In the next chapter is where all the truth comes out between the Mason's and the Cullen's.**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**If you want me to update more I would love it if you review more.**_

_**I feel that nobody is really liking my story.**_

_**I've decided to put my stories on Fanfiction because I thought people would enjoy reading my stories.**_

_**I really love to write and hearing from my friend Gracie telling me that it had really put a smile on my face.**_

_**For me I really don't smile much so that's why I write.**_

_**I have such a horrible life so when I write it would bring me happiness.**_

_**All I ask from you is to review and that's all.**_

_**I love to hear what you got to say about my stories no matter what how hurtful it could be.**_

_**I've been in pain in before so it wouldn't be that hurtful to me.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Carmen's POV**_

_**I want to give out my thanks to my two reviewers: cj moore and Anonymous Angel (Guest).**_

* * *

When doing research I searched gold eyes and cold hands.

With that info it all came up to the 'cold ones'.

It said on my laptop that with the information of the 'cold ones' it came up with vampires.

There were things like blood drinkers, super fast speed and cold skin.

I couldn't believe it Eleazar, Edward and Bella are vampires.

I still wonder what that has to do with the Cullens since they are vampires.

Tomorrow I'm going to confront Edward, Bella and Eleazar for what they are.

After being on Laptop i putted it on my nightstand and then went to bed.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

I wore my black shirt, blue skirt, my openwork tights and my wedge boots.

Then I split my hair in two braids.

Coming out of my room I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"We're talking once school is over" I told them.

When they looked at me they were all confused but listened anyway.

This time I got in the Porsche with Alice and Jasper while Rosalie and Emmett went in the Jeep.

When making to school I went over to Edward, Eleazar and Bella who was by the volvo.

"We need to talk at Lunch" I said.

"Why" they all asked.

"Because I know your secret" I said.

I went to English to sit in my seat.

When Rosalie sat by me I didn't speak a word to her because I was mad.

I was lucky that in Art you had to be quiet because I was still not talking to them.

In Math, we could either work by yourself or in a group. Emmett, Rosalie and Eleazar wanted me to work with them but I didn't.

In Social Studies, Jasper and Alice were passing me notes to get me talking but I wasn't having it.

Finally it was Lunch time, I ate my food very quickly so that I could talk to Edward, Bella and Eleazar.

"Let's talk outside" I said to them.

Without answering they just followed me outside.

"I know you are vampires" I said once we were outside.

"I have questions for you" I said.

"Okay, let me explain" Edward said.

"Are all of you guys vampires" I asked.

"No just me and Eleazar" Edward said.

"So your still human Bella" I asked.

"Yeah until it's the end of the year for high school" Bella said.

"Okay, so do you drink human blood" I asked.

"No if we did our eyes wouldn't be gold they would of be red" Eleazar said.

"So what do you really feed on" I asked.

"We feed on animals" Edward said.

"Okay I got two more questions to ask, do you sleep at all" I asked.

"No not at all" Eleazar said.

"What does the cullens has to do with this" I asked.

"It's not our job to tell you so may need to ask them" Edward said.

Once I asked my question it was time for me to go to Gym.

"Are you still mad at me" asked Bella.

"No not anymore but I'm still mad at the Cullens" I said when seeing Emmett.

Today was a free day in Gym so I spent my time talking to Bella. I asked her how she met Edward and how she figured he was a vampire.

I really saw myself as Bella because me and her are both dating vampires and how we figured that vampires do exist was the same way.

In Biology we was watching a movie so Eleazar and I was whispering during the movie.

"Are we still dating" Eleazar asked.

"Yes I can't stay mad at you that long" I said.

For the rest of the class, Eleazar and I was holding hands.

Now was my turn to talk to the Cullens.

I am going to get every detail out of them so I know what they have to do with the Cullen's.

* * *

_**In the next chapter is where the truth on the Cullen's come out.**_

_**Also check out my new one-Shot Story called "All about your heart" that will be uploaded later today.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

_**I want to give thanks to Anonymous Angel (Guest) for reviewing on the previous chapter. Sorry for the short chapter it's just that I already had this chapter written so I decided to post the new chapter.**_

* * *

When we got home, I told them to follow me to the Living Room.

"What do you have to do with the Masen's" I asked.

"We're also vampires too" Alice said.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked.

"Because of the Volturi" Jasper said.

"The Volturi are like royals who has vampire laws that we have to follow which is one important law" Jasper said.

"It's not to tell humans of our existence" Alice said.

"Is Esme and Carlisle vampires too" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle was the one to bit us" Rosalie said.

"Did you know Bella was human" I asked.

"Yes because the Masens are like our extended family" was all they said.

"I need to tell my mombecause I'm not going to lie to my mother" I said.

"We can help you tell her" Alice said.

That's when I heard the door opened and closed.

"Mom can you come in the living room" I asked.

"Yeah sure why" my mom asked.

"We have something to tell you" I said.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

"Mom are you okay" I asked.

"Yeah I'm just shocked, I always thought there was such no things of Vampires" mom said.

I still can't believe Vampires exist but they do.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

Eleazar and I was at a cafe eating lunch there.

I'm so happy that Eleazar and I is a couple.

_**(James POV)**_

I was just sitting at a table when I noticed a girl with dark brown hair and a boy with black hair.

Looking up at the girl it was my daughter Carmen.

Now if I follow Carmen going home I know that will lead where Carmen and Kate is.

They shouldn't be happy, once I get my revenge they wouldn't be smiling when I'm done with them.

If I'm going to have them back I will have to kidnap Carmen then.

Once I get them they will learn their lesson to never leave me again even if it means killing them.

* * *

_**A/N: So who's surprised that Kate husband and Carmen dad is here. All I can say that something bad is going to happen in the next chapter.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

_**This goes out to my reviewers who always review: cj moore and Anonymous Angel (Guest).**_

* * *

Today was Saturday so I was going to go out on my daily run.

I was wearing a blue tankk top and black shorts with white tights since it was still cold outside and wore my red converse boots.

I had my hair in a bun and wore my pink jacket for warmth.

Before I left out the the door, I texted Eleazar to tell him that I was coming over after my run.

Now that Eleazar know I can go and start my run.

_**(James POV)**_

Waiting for Carmen to leave out the door to start her run so that I could kidnap her.

I decided to wait until she is farther away from the house so they can't hear her screams.

I say about right now that she is farther away from the house so now I can kidnap her.

"Carmen sweetie" I said.

"Dad is that you" Carmen asked.

"Yeah I'm here to take you back home" I said.

"Why do you want me when you had hurt mom so bad" Carmen said.

"Well if you aren't going to come nicely then I guess I better use force" I said.

Since Carmen didn't listen I just grabbed her and put her in the backseat of my car.

I took Carmen to a abandoned cottage where I tied her arms and legs.

"I'm really not human I'm actually a vampire" I said.

"Ooh what a shocker" Carmen said sarcastically.

"You know what I'm going to do to your next" I said.

"Your going to kill me by sucking my blood" Carmen said.

"Yep and I'm going to do it slow and painfully" I said.

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

When my so called dad had his teeth in my neck he started sucking on my blood.

Before he could drink the rest of my blood there was a loud bang that made him stop drinking my blood.

Just then I fell on the floor and everything went black.

_**(James POV)**_

Now looking where there were about 8 vampires and Kate my wife.

"James why' Kate asked with fear in her eyes.

"Because you didn't love me and you took Carmen away from me" I said.

"Well because you aren't her farther and this time I will make sure you will never see me and Carmen again. If you haven't figured out who the vampires that are beside me

then let me introduce them to you. These are the Cullen's on my right and on my left is the Masons" Kate said.

"Oh I know the Cullen's but the Masons I don't" I said.

"Well have you met Carmen's boyfriend Eleazar Mason" Kate said with a smile on her face.

After that was said the Cullen's and Masons except Eleazar and the female with the brown hair that looks human.

Before I died I had watched Kate and Carmen being taken away from me.

Just then everything had turned black on me.

_**(Carmen's POV)**_ _** 3 Days Later...**_

When I had finally woke up everything became clear.

"Carmen your awake" mom said.

"Wha...What happened" I asked.

"Before we could get to you your so called dad (James) had bit you so the venom got to you before we could save you so it turned you into a vampire" Eleazar said.

I never noticed that Eleazar was there but I was happy he was.

"Where am I" I asked.

"You're in your bedroom" mom said.

"Um Mom can you leave so that I could talk to Eleazar in private" I asked.

"Yeah sure" mom said.

"Eleazar this is all my fault I'm so sorry" I said.

"What are you sorry for" Eleazar asked.

"It's my fault that all of this mess happened" I said.

"No it isn't, we didn't know he was going to kidnap you" Eleazar said.

"Oh okay, well can I have a minute in the bathroom" I said.

Looking at myself in the mirror I saw that my hair was more like the color black. My eyes were red and my skin was pale.

"Your eyes will change in a couple of months when you start feeding on animals" Eleazar said.

So after I checked myself in the mirror me and Eleazar went out hunting.

I drunk 3 elks and 2 mountain lions.

Getting back I went through the front door.

I saw that all the Masons even Elizabeth and Edward Sr. was there.

"Are you feeling better now dear" Esme and Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I guess I really needed it" I said.

Thinking about it more I know this is going to be my life now and forever.

The thing that worried me the most is about my mom because I'm going to alive forever and her I'm not so sure.

* * *

A/N: So what should happen to Kate should she stay human or become a vampire and when should she meet Garrett.

I promise in the next chapter that there will be Eleazar and Carmen time but what should they do.

I will try to update soon since I have school in two more days.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**(Carmen's POV)**_

* * *

After talking to the Cullen's and Masons I went to my bedroom to change.

I changed into my Floral Satin Twill Dress, Black Flats, my skull pearl & mesh bracelets and my black pearl swirl necklace.

I was getting ready for my walk in the park and looking at boutique shops with Eleazar.

All I know that Eleazar has another surprise for me but wouldn't tell me.

"Hey Carmen do you want me to do your hair" Alice asked.

"Yeah sure just let me sit in this chair" I said.

Alice had my hair in waves where she put it a tulip flower to make it look more cuter.

When Eleazar came to get me he was wearing a shirt, slacks and tennis shoes.

We decided to walk in the park first to make easier.

When walking we was listening to music on my iPod while walking.

Just then "Broken Arrow" by Pixie Lott came up playing.

_**And you're sitting in the front row,**_  
_**Wanna be first in line,**_  
_**Waiting by my window,**_  
_**Giving me all your time,**_  
_**You could be my hero,**_  
_**If only I could let go,**_  
_**But his love is still in me,**_  
_**Like a broken arrow.**_  
_**Like a broken arrow.**_

This song had gotten me really thinking about me and Eleazar relationship. I can really relate our relationship with this song.

Looking up I saw that Eleazar was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that you look beautiful with the sun shining in your hair" Eleazar said.

Hearing Eleazar say that had made me smile better.

After that we went to a boutique where they sell any kind of jewelry.

I was looking at charm bracelets and necklaces while Eleazar was looking at engagement rings which I wasn't sure why.

Finally making my choice I picked a necklace that had a heart with diamonds on it and a charm bracelet with music charms.

Now turning around I saw Eleazar on one knee and when looking up at his eyes I saw he had a sparkle in them.

"Carmen ever since I had met you I knew you were the my soul mate. I would always be there for you no matter what. Will you do the honors of being with me forever and become my wife" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, just yes" I said with tears in my eyes.

The ring was a 14k White Gold Diamond Ring. Now looking around I saw everybody else in the boutique was looking at us with smiles on their faces.

Seeing that I hid my face in Eleazar chest.

I just couldn't believe it that I'm engaged. I was now going to be Carmen Mason fiancée to Eleazar Mason. _Mrs. Carmen Mason_, thinking about that has brought a smile to my face where my teeth was showing off. I just can't wait for the future because I know I was going to be a great one.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?

Just one more chapter which will be the Epilogue.

Can anyone guess what's going to happen in the Epilogue because I had it already planned out for what's going to happen.

I'm really going to try to update on the weekend like on Friday or Saturday because I'm busy on school days.

I will also try to update on **A new Change **this _Friday._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Eleven**

**(**Carmen's** **POV**)**

_**I noticed that in the previous chapter that I said Chapter Twelve which is wrong when it was supposed to be Chapter Ten.**_

* * *

Today is mines and Bella double wedding today.

The wedding is happening here at the Cullens house.

I am going to become _Mrs_. _Carmen_ _Mason_.

The dress I was wearing was a Metallic Embroidered Ball Gown with Satin. I had my black hair down but with blond highlights.

I also forgot to say it's _August_ _13th_, _2011_.

**(**Bella's** **POV**)**

I'm happy that I am a vampire now it's just I'm nervous that I might trip and make a fool of myself.

I am so nervous I seriously need to calm down.

The dress I'm wearing is a Satin Corset with Beaded Lace Appliques.

I had my hair wavy that is half pinned up and the other half down.

"Bella you seriously need to calm down " Carmen said.

"Fine, it's just that I'm nervous" I said.

"Okay are you ready" Carmen asked.

"Yes" I said while grabbing our red rose bouquet.

When hearing the wedding march, me and Carmen started walking with our arms together.

That's when I saw Edward giving me his favorite crooked grin.

**(**Carmen's** **POV**)**

Looking at Bella I saw that she wasn't nervous anymore.

Now looking at Eleazar, it felt like my heart stopped beating even though I don't have a heart.

I thought Eleazar was beautiful but now I see him handsome.

Reaching Eleazar I couldn't stop staring at Eleazar eyes.

"hi" I whispered to Eleazar.

"hey" Eleazar whispered back to me.

Eleazar and Edward had said their vows first.

Then me and Bella said our vows next.

Once that was done it was time for Eleazar and Edward to kiss me and Bella.

Looking at my mom it made me so happy that Garrett is her mate. That made me think how they became mates.

*_Flashback_*

I _was_ _just_ _sitting_ _on_ _the_ _couch_ _reading_ _a_ _book_ _waiting_ _for_ _my_ _mom_ _from_ _what_ _she_ _was_ _doing_.

"_Somebody_, _Somebody_ _help_ _me_" _a_ _man_ _voice_ _said_.

"_What_ _is_ _it_ _Garrett_" _Carlisle asked_.

"This woman _had_ gotten hurt _and I_ _found her in a dark _alley" _Garrett_ _said_ _while holding the woman_.

_Once_ _Garrett came in view I_ _saw_ _that_ it _was_ _my mom who was hurt_.

_"Is my mom_ _going to be okay" _I _asked_ _rushing to my mom si_de.

_"Well we will have to turn her into a vampire" Carlisle said_.

_"I'll do it she is my mate anyway" Garrett said_.

"_Your_ _my_ _mothers_ _mate_" _I_ _asked_.

"_Yes_ _I_ figured _that_ _out_ _before_ _she_ _was_ _hurt_" _Garrett_ _said_.

"_I'm_ _so_ _happy_ _that_ _your_ _my_ _mother's_ _mate_ _but_ _do_ _not_ _hurt_ _her_" _I_ _said_.

"I _won't_ _I_ _love_ _her_ _too_ _much_ _to_ _hurt_ _her_" _Garrett_ _said_.

*_End_ _Of_ _Flashback_*

"Hey Carmen you okay" Eleazar asked breaking me out of my daze.

"Yeah I'm just happy for my mom" I said.

"Why don't you and Bella change while me and Edward wait for you two outside" Eleazar said.

"Come Bella so we can go and change" I said taking Bella away from Edward.

My dress I changed into was a Pale Blue Ruffle dress and dark blue sandals.

Bella's dress was a Purple Strapless Lace dress and purple flats.

Coming downstairs I went over to Bella to ask her something.

"Hey Bella do you think you can make me pregnant" I asked.

"Yeah" Bella said.

After that talk I went right in the car with Eleazar while Bella went in the other car with Edward.

Now we was off to our honeymoon.

3 _Years_ _Later_...

"Cassie can you come over here" I asked.

Just a year ago I gave birth to my baby girl Cassandra Marie Mason on February 13th.

Bella gave birth to Renesmee Carlie Mason a year ago too but on September 12th.

"What is it mommy" Cassie asked.

"I just wanted to put your charm bracelet on you" I said while putting it on her wrist.

I was very happy that I have Cassie because then I can dress her up and pick different hairstyles for her.

I'm happy to have Eleazar as a mate and is also happy that my mom have Garrett.

It's good to know I won't have to worry about losing any of my loved ones.

This might be the end but to me it will always be the beginning with my family.

* * *

_**This is the final chapter so now I can get working on Our Sunshine the sequel to My Belief.**_


End file.
